1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to grain bins and, more particularly, to aeration systems or dryers for drying grain in a hopper associated with a grain bin.
2. Background Information
It is known in the art that grain stored in grain bins should be dried. However, many existing grain bins do not have a dryer or aeration system, leaving users the choice to either replace (at substantial cost) the grain bin with a newer model with an integral dryer or retrofit an existing grain bin with a dryer or aeration system. As will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, retrofitting a grain bin can be a challenge.
One technique for retrofitting an existing grain bin with an aeration system or dryer is to lower the aeration system into the hopper from the top of the grain bin. Because of the height of the grain bin, this can be a difficult task. This technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,557 and corresponding Canadian Patent 1,251,038 both of which are entitled “Grain Dryer”. These patents disclose a grain dryer having an inner and outer vertically positioned concentric cylindrical members. This grain dryer is adapted for use in a hopper-bottomed grain bin for mounting over the aperture in the conical bottom of the grain bin. However, this grain dryer must be initially constructed within the grain bin when the grain bin is fabricated or it must be lowered into the grain bin via an opening in the roof of the bin. However, retrofitting an existing grain bin that lacks a dryer by lowering the dryer from the top of the grain bin is an arduous task.
Another technique is to insert components of the aeration system or dryer from the bottom discharge hole, manhole or any other aperture in the grain bin. The components are then assembled inside the grain bin or hopper. The downside of this technique is that it requires that one or more workers assemble the aeration system inside the hopper, which is time consuming and potentially unpleasant for the worker(s).
In view of the shortcomings of the above-mentioned prior art technologies, an improvement would thus be highly desirable.